Campers' Law
by crook-spanks
Summary: MWPP Era - Lily and her friends go away for her birthday, and who decides to tag along? None other than the notorious Potter and his just-as-notorious followers.Not so good at summaries, but read and review!The story is better-promise! LE/JP, SB/OC, RL/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Alright, this was just a thought I had and I'd like to go on with it,  
I know this chapter is short but theres more to come and it _is_ only the prologue :)  
So - you know what to do! And if you don't you need to READ and then REVIEW!!

hugs all round  
missgeorgeweasley

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Mary Macdonald and Riley Grummets burst through the door, singing loudly and holding a flaming birthday cake. Lily grinned at her friends and blushed softly.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear LIL-DOG! Happy birthday to you!" Riley sang, loudly and very out of tune. Mary giggled loudly and shoved the cake in front of Lily's nose.

"Wish, Lil-dog," Mary commanded. Lily laughed slightly and took a deep breath. She scrunched up her eyes tightly and let out a gust of air.

_I wish it goes well; I wish it goes well. Please. _She thought fiercely in her head, scrunching up her face. She opened her eyes a tiny bit, glancing at Mary who was grinning madly at Lily.

"What did you wish?" She asked, removing the cake and producing a knife from thin air.

"I'm not telling, and I don't want a huge piece please." Lily said as Mary cut the cake into thirds.

"Why not? Please! And can I have a massive piece, Farmer?" Riley asked, sitting down on Lily's bed.

"Because, if I tell you then it won't come true." Lily said, accepting her piece of cake. "Merlin, Mary, what the hell is in this?" She mumbled through her mouthful of chocolaty heaven.

"Magicians never reveal their secrets," Mary replied, grinning.

"Alright, me and Farmer have decided your not just going to hang inside all day for your birthday. We asked Dumbledore for some time off. We semi used your sister as an excuse, is that alright?" Riley asked glancing warily at Lily, who had her eyebrows raised and a questioning look on her face.

"What did you say?" Lily said, sighing.

"That she wanted to spend some time with you – with us there – and her not actually being there – and with the other guys – you know, the usual," Riley said quickly, looking at Mary.

"You're joking? He bought that?" Lily asked, her eyes wide.

"Well, his response was something like: 'Tell her I wish her a happy birthday and that the time she doesn't spend with her sister is used wisely,' so I'm assuming he knows what we want to do, not what we said we would be doing…" Mary said, fading off, a confused look on her face.

"Farmer, you've lost me so shut up. Where's Alice?" Lily asked, reaching for more cake.

"Who knows? Snogging Frank, no doubt," Mary giggled. Lily laughed as Riley snorted into her cake, and thumped her on the back.

"We'll wait for her to give you our presents, but we have to tell you what we're doing." Riley said coughing a bit more.

"Yeah, I can't hold it in any longer!"

"Right, what torture am I going through this year?" Lily sighed, sitting up straight.

Riley and Mary glanced each other, grins spreading across their faces.

"We're going…"

"CAMPING!"

* * *

**A/N**: I know, it got a bit...oh, I dunno,  
tootsie? towards the end but I was at my wits end,  
cause I just wanna start it - but yeah.  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
You know you love me,

xoxo

GossipGirl

jokes,, missgeorgeweasley :)


	2. The Beginning

**A/N:** Okay, I am soooo unbelievably sorry!  
Intense stuff has been happening with me lately and I got banned from  
the computer and blah blah, and I'm sorry this is a shorty,  
but hopefully next one will be better.  
I am incredibly sorry :(  
hugs?

xxxmissgeorgeweasley

* * *

The Beginning

Lily dragged her trunk down the stairs, stopping every now and again to turn it right side up. Dumbledore had agreed to let Lily and some friends go camping for her 17th birthday and, surprisingly, had offered to create a portkey for the group.

Riley and Mary had gone down to the common room before Lily, and Alice had left with Frank very early in the morning to catch up on some, er, studying.

The common room was practically empty, save for some sixth and seventh years studying furiously. Lily heaved her trunk down the last few stairs, breathing heavily.

"Hey, Lils, you ready?" James Potter asked Lily, coming up and relieving her of her trunk.

"Um, thanks and I'm ready – what are you doing? Don't you have class?" she asked, looking James up and down. She though about what Mary and Alice had been saying about James and how he seemed to have changed over the summer and he was "so unbelievably godlike". It was true he had changed.

He seemed to be more, um, manly, Lily thought to herself. He hasn't hexed someone since he became Head Boy, and, I must admit, he is looking quite like a god…Lily pondered, looking James up and down.

"Um, Lily?" James said, nudging her lightly. Lily blinked quickly

"Yeah? Sorry zoned out there." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"That's fine. I just said me and the guys are coming camping with you! Well, guys being me, Padfoot, Moony and Frank the Tank. Peter is failing his classes so he wasn't allowed…" James replied grinning widely.

"Your kidding right?" Lily asked, stopping in her path.

"Nope!"  
"Fuck."

"You? Don't mind if I do - no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I take it back!" James cried, as Lily whacked him hard. "But, umm, do you wanna go to Dumbledore's offive together? It's just, you know, we're both going there…" James trailed off, looking at Lily with both hope and fear in his eyes.

"Ugh, whatever." Lily said, walking away. James mentally slapped himself, what was he thinking? Coming up with a line like that just as he was finally getting alone with her! He quickly levitated his trunk and Lily's and ran after her, shouting out her name.

* * *

"Finally! Merlin, Lily, we've been waiting for ages. Oh, hi James," Alice said, giving Lily a look. Lily ignored her and began to talk to Frank.

"Hey guys, where's everyone else?" Remus asked, coming up behind the small group.

"Last time I saw Padfoot he was taking Gwenog Jones into fourth floor broom cupboard by Flitwicks classroom." Riley chimed, sitting on her suitcase.

"Slut," Mary murmured into her magazine.

"Man-whore," Alice agreed, sending them into fits of giggles.

"What did I miss?" Sirius cried, walking into the classroom, his hair as messy as ever. His black eyes were shining and his face was flushed and, if you looked closely enough, you could see a smear of pink lip-gloss across his jawbone.

"Merlin, Padfoot, are you sure Gwenog's human?" James asked, laughing slightly at the dazed look Sirius had on his face.

"Shit, yeah. You look like you've been making out with an angel!" Remus said, laughing as well.

"She _is _an angel…" Sirius replied.

"Oh, for fucks sake." Lily said impatiently. She grabbed her trunk and stalked off, grabbing Riley by the hand as she walked by. Mary shrugged and followed them, gesturing for Alice to do the same.

Soon enough, the group of eight was standing in a dimly lit room facing Dumbledore.

"Now, please don't get into trouble. You Know Who is still at large, so I trust you to put the right enchantments one whenever and wherever necessary. There are now five of you who are of age – Riley, Lily, Remus, Alice and Sirius – and the rest will just have to wait it up."

"Sir, what if he does come?" James asked, a worried look on his face.

"Oh, we'll know, and I'm sure you will all be fine." Dumbledore replied calmly, his bright eyes lighting up.

"Um, how? Sir," Sirius added quickly.

"I have my ways…now, chop, chop! Off you go, have fun, don't ruin your lives, keep safe, and please stay fresh if you aren't already. Thank you and goodbye!" He said, placing a glowing boot on the table in front of them.

They all hesitated, before placing a finger or two on the kettle and looking at Dumbledore warily. Dumbledore grinned at them and held up five fingers, slowly putting down one at a time.

When he got down to his last finger, there was a great whoosh of air and the group was sucked up into the air, spinning ferociously.

The camping trip had begun.


End file.
